Similarity and Differences
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "There is no freaking way you can mistake for Cloud!" RikuSora. Hints of LeonCloud. Drabble.


**Title:** Similarity and Differences

**Summary:** " There is no _freaking_ way that you can mistake me for Cloud!!" .drabble.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney

**Pairings: **RikuSora (no romance in this one); LeonCloud at the end.

**Warning(s): **None.

* * *

**Similarities and Differences**

Leon and Cloud stood beside each other against the wall as they drank their morning coffee. Kairi, Aerith and Yuffie were having tea at the small red table, while Merlin was sitting on his bed. Cid, as usual, was looking grumpy at the computer. Sora and Riku had went into town earlier on. The door was threw open as the teenagers came back.

" I'm telling you, Riku, that there is no way that you'll mistake me for _him_." Sora insisted. Riku closed the door and crossed his arms. " I _did_ saw you." Riku argued. Sora threw his arms into the air and waved them. " There is no _freaking_ way that you can mistake me for Cloud!!" Sora yelled. Said man almost choked on his coffee. Riku was still not persuaded.

" Heellllo…? The only thing me and Cloud have in common is spiky hair!!" Sora was still waving his arms in the air in desperation. " And 'sides, Cloud is like, _that _tall?" Sora said, walking over to the still-half-choking Cloud to prove his point. Leon had a smirk on his face as Cloud glared at him. " Not only that –" Sora made sure to walk over near to Cid before continuing.

" You don't see me carrying a _huge_ sword around. I mean, sure I use a huge key for a weapon, but sword, that's a no." Sora continued. Cloud's eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. " And again, our hair colors are _completely_ different!! I mean, mine's brown and Cloud's blond!!" Sora explained. Unknown to him, Riku was getting amused by the minute.

" I told you, it was nighttime." Riku replied. " Okay, so maybe we wear black, but Leon and Yuffie wear black too!!" Sora said. This time, it was the older brunette's turn to choke on his coffee. " And who cares if it's nighttime? Don't tell me Radiant Garden don't have streetlights!!" Sora waved his arms in the air again. " Well…" Riku said. Leon shot Riku a glare. " We _do _have streetlights here in Radiant Garden." He said.

" See? So tell me how you managed to mistake a tall, blond-haired, spiky-haired guy who carries a huge sword for me?!" Sora asked. Cloud's eyebrows were still twitching in anger. " Should I take it as a compliment or should I just kill the kid." Cloud asked Leon, who shrugged. " Well…" Riku said again. Sora stepped towards Riku in suspicion. " Wait… a minute…" Sora edged towards the silver-haired boy. " You're just trying to make me angry, aren't you?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged.

" Of course I am… I mean, of course not…" Riku backed away nervously. " Ri… ku!!" Sora yelled, tackling the older boy to the ground. " I knew it!! There is just no _freaking_ way you will mistake me for Cloud." Sora insisted as he straddled Riku. " You're too… too… alert for that kind of mistake to happen!!" Sora added.

" Your point? And get the hell of me Sora!! Have you gained weight or something?" Riku replied. " The point is, actually who gives a damn?!" Sora asked. " I do…" Cloud muttered. Leon smirked. " No one, now get off my damn body!!" Riku yelled. Sora stormed over to the door when Riku called him. " Where are you going, Sor?" Riku asked.

" To help my… oh what was it…? Oh, my so-called _'other'_ to clear out the heartless!!" Sora replied. " Dammit, I already have a literal other!! And I sure don't need another one." The brunette added before walking out. " He took my job…" Cloud muttered. Riku was in a thinking pose. Kairi walked over and glared at Riku.

" Riku, if you dare to start comparing Roxas and Cloud, I swear, I'll throw Firaga spells at you until you become edible!!" Kairi threatened. Riku walked quickly over to the door. " Well, look at the time, I think I should go do some exercise too!!" Riku quickly said, as the door closed.

" That's it. I'm killing both of the kids." Leon and Cloud said together. " No, you won't. Now, you two have the day off, so do something about it." Aerith cut in. Leon ran a hand through his hair as he walked out with Cloud. " At least we have the whole day to… _enjoy_ ourselves." Leon commented casually. Cloud froze. " You mean it?" Cloud asked with caution. " When have I not meant it?" Leon replied. Cloud smirked.

" Maybe we should let the kids off." Cloud said. Leon couldn't help but nodded.

* * *

A/N: This was actually inspired by Tifa's first appearance. She was looking for someone with spiky hair, and asked for spikier hair when Sora pointed to his. So, since we all know Cloud, too, have spiky hair, and this came up. Couldn't resist the LeonCloud part at the back – I've been reading LeonCloud fics recently!! 


End file.
